In a World
by Gwa Gwunzad
Summary: In a world of Phoenix Wright vs. Miles Edgeworth, they get mixed up in all sorts of messes, making them get closer and closer, leading to a relationship.
1. A Two and a Half Hour Shower

In a World

Written by: Gwa Gwunzad

For some reason, Phoenix awoke before the alarm went off. Never before had this happened. Almost automatically, he reached his arm out to hit the snooze button, even though his alarm wasn't going off.

_I'm up three hours early. How great._

Phoenix knew. It was that court case. He knew that it was almost impossible to compete with Edgeworth. He sighed at the thought of this court case where he would be defending the Judge's brother. The Judge we usually know, however, wasn't allowed to be the judge for this trial, as he might make an unfair verdict. The Your Honor for today was her. Yes a girl. Her name was Liz Entoome. Of course, she was just like Miss von Karma, tougher than a man.

He finally hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen. The food was hardly recognizable as food. It was more like Instant Noodles and orange juice.

_Am I turning into Gumshoe? No offense to him, of course._

Phoenix grabbed the orange juice and searched for a cup, an impossible task. After flipping some papers and files over, he finally came forth to a cup, a very dirty one may I add. He rinsed it out it the sink filled with many dirty dishes, adding a small amount of soap. He only then poured in the orange juice. He drank it and put it down forcefully.

He got up to get dressed, as he thought being fresh during a case made the client more confident. He looked into his drawer and saw the same outfit repeating.

_Blue suit, red tie. Blue suit, red tie. I need to learn more about this fashion…_

He grabbed his outfit and scurried to the bathroom. He could finally take a long, hot shower. He wasn't going to be late to this case.

When Phoenix stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, his cell phone started to ring.

Why did I ever allow Maya to make my ring tone the Steel Samurai theme?

"Hello, this is Phoenix Wright!" he said into the phone

"NIIIIICK!" the voice rang loud and very clear. It was Maya.

"Maya…? You're awake?" He questioned.

"OF COURSE I AM!" she yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S ALMOST CAAAAASE TIME!!"

Phoenix looked at his watch.

"WHAT!? HOW IS IT ALREADY 11:45!?"

"GET DOWN HERE!!!!"

Phoenix frantically gathered all of his evidence and ran out of the door. The bus was leaving. He chased after it, but he failed to catch it. Phoenix looked at his brown shoes.

_Yeah, Phoenix! Nice going! Taking a shower for 2 hours and thirty minutes and missing the bus!_

Phoenix started walking down the road when a car pulled up next to him. He looked at the car. Why did it look so familiar? The window was rolled down to show his face. Miles Edgeworth. He was Phoenix's rival, and the prosecutor in this case.

"What are you doing here, Wright?" Edgeworth asked.

"Walking…." was the reply. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Construction on my usual way to the courtroom. I had to cut through this route."

"Of course." Phoenix said, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you walking?" Edgeworth asked after a pause.

"Oh, I just love walking to the courtroom with 15 minutes to get there!" he said with a roll of his eyes, yet again.

"Get in the car, Wright."

"Why?"

"Do you usually like missing your cases?" He had a point. Phoenix walked around into the passenger's seat. He sat down and didn't say a word the whole way there.

When Edgeworth and Phoenix walked in together, Maya was dumbfounded.

"W-why are you with Mr. Edgewo-" she said before getting cut off.

"Don't even ask."


	2. Mr Nick is Making His Move

_**In a World**_

Mr. Nick is Making His Move

_Written by: Gwa Gwunzad_

"OBJECTION!" his voice rang loudly and clearly. "The defense does not have any evidence to support that claim!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix replied, automatically. "How do you know we don't?"

"OBJECTION! LESS TALK, MORE EVIDENCE!" Edgeworth said.

"OBJECTION! Uhm…uhh…." Phoenix looked through the Court Record and presented the coat of the defendant's.

"It's the defendant's coat." Judge Entoome said. "Relevance?"

"This coat indicates the murder was done with the left hand…"

"…and?" Edgeworth murmured.

"THE DEFENDANT IS A RIGHTY, NOT A LEFTY!" Edgeworth went into that usual rage and starting banging the desk that stood in front of him. The witness also was in a rage.

"NONONONO, ZAT EEZ NO EVIDENCE OR WHATEVUH ZAT WERD EEZ!! EET UNLY EENDITCATES! VAI SHUD VE BELIEVE ZOO! VOT ARR YUH CLAIMINGGGGGGGGG!" And then, he fainted on the spot.

"The prosecution requests an immediate recess!!" Edgeworth shouted.

"A 20 minutes recess is permitted! Mr. Edgeworth?" Judge Entoome said.

"Y-yes…?" he replied.

"NEXT TIME MAKE SURE YOUR DUMB WITNESSES AREN'T SO DUMBFOUNDEDLY DUMB!!" she screamed, throwing amounts of papers and gavels at him.

"Yes, Your-WOAH…" he said, dodging a gavel. "…Honor."

In the lobby, Maya ran up to Phoenix.

"NICE GOING, NICK!" she said, very excitedly.

"Th-thanks…" he said, glancing over at Edgeworth. Pearl, or Pearls as Phoenix called her, came jumping over.

"HEY, PEARLY!" Maya screamed. "NICK JUST BAMBOOMED THAT CASE!" Phoenix then could feel his face turning red.

"MR. NICK!" Pearls said, with her hands on her hips. "IT IS TRUE! YOU DO LOOOOVE MYSTIC MAYA!"

"Uhh…uhm….th-that's...per-" he stuttered.

"MYSTIC MAYA AND MR. NICK, SITTING IN A TRE-" she started singing.

"STOPEMBARRASINGMEPEARLY!STOPIT!" Maya interrupted.

"Well, I'm only stating the truth! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" she said, prancing over to Phoenix. "Make your move, Mr. Nick! Doitdoitdoitdoit!!!!"

"Will you get OUT of your little fantasy world?" he whispered into her ear.

"JUST MAKE YOUR MOVE SOMETIME! I'M WAAAAATCHING YOOOOOU!" she said in a ghostly voice, walking backwards around him. Phoenix walked over to Maya, and Pearls of course got excited.

"MR. NICK IS MAKING HIS MOOOOOOVE!" she started singing repeatedly.

"Do you think there is any chance that Pearls will summon Mia so we don't have to deal with this?" he asked Maya. She giggled at the thought which made Pearls think something happened.

"OHMYGOD! MR. NICK MADE HIS MOVE!" she started prancing in circles. Then Edgeworth walked right by her.

"Watch-out, Pearl." He said sternly. He nodded at Phoenix, who just glanced at him.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask. Why did you walk in wi-" Maya started to say.

"I told you not to ask…" Phoenix interrupted. "Case time."


End file.
